Staying Down
by Sagastone
Summary: In the mind of a depressed DD Leader. A shot at this romance thing. Daikari. R+R
1. Failure?

I do not own Digimon that belongs to Saban, Fox Kids and all those other companies I have failed to name. 

" = mental narration

* = scene description

__

Staying down

*The rain was falling in heaps now, as he sat at the entrance to the cave. The others sat around the small fire that was way in the back, he once again had messed up and had got them all lost. But luckily Ken had spotted a cave just in time before it started to rain. That was as far as they empty and water proof.*

" Stupid. So stupid. I should have known. Getting us lost just proves to them and everyone else how useless I am. Maybe Yolei is right about me not being good enough. I'm always late, I never think ahead of time. I always embarrass myself infront them, especially Kari. I even annoy my family. Nobody can stand me."

*By this time the Digimon were sleeping, all of them had walked at least twenty miles that day trying to find a TV.*

" They always challenge my decisions, they all laugh at me. Especially the older ones. I always fight with them. I always start them. I wish I was never born! Damn it."

*He took off his gloves and laid them to the side, he then took of his goggles and shoved them in his pocket with force. He moved to the side off the wall to avoid some of the rain which started to blow inside the shelter.*

" As long as I can remember the World has kicked and pushed me down. I am going to do everyone a favor, I'm going to stay down. And hopefully they will finish me off."

*One by one the Digidestined laid down by their respective Digimon, Veemon went to sleep right beside Davis as he closed his eyes. And inside the cave with the amateur fire slowly dying out they slept until the weather cleared up, so they could again try and find a way home. *

Short and to the point with a load of Angst.


	2. Lift up

I do not own Digimon that belongs to Saban, Fox Kids(not anymore lol) and all those other companies I have failed to name. 

"=Narration

****

" = mental narration

*= scene description

__

Staying down Part 2

*The rain storm had since stopped and now Davis just sat staring at the holes in the clouds where the stars broke through on occasion. How he wished to be one of those stars, to be so far away yet to be given attention on a higher scale than he was at the present moment of his life.*

****

"He still has not gone to sleep, I wish I knew what was wrong with him… I wish I could tell him.**"**

*Kari had curled herself up into a ball, even though the fire was still burning, she was cold. Her viewpoint was facing towards that of Daisuke. She had to admit they were all hard on him. She sometimes found herself enjoying a cheap laugh on the account of Daisuke's mistakes and innocent follies. Though she had never been in a leadership position she did believe it had its troubles.

She heard and saw Daisuke breathe a sigh of depression or deep thought. His breath could be seen thanks to the cold air after the storm. She did love him, there was no denying that to herself. She had known that for years, even before the troubles of Ken and other villains of the Digital world. Though she knew these many things that circled in her mind almost on every occasion. She didn't have the courage to admit them.*

"Daisuke…" Kari whispered where she almost couldn't hear.

"Yes?" he said in response but in no form of a whisper.

*Kari got up slowly and crawled to where Daisuke was and sat down across from him. She noticed that it was colder here than where she was before. Daisuke's face was barely visible except when the fire waved towards the entrance and reflected of his eyes. Veemon was asleep near the fire, after Daisuke's stern yet rare order.*

"Come lay down closer to the fire… it's warmer." Kari said in a worried tone of voice.

"No… thanks.. Kari, I'm fine." He said.

"Well can you at-" she was cut off.

"I'm tired Kari… just tired." He said.

"Then move to the fire and lay down and get some rest." She said.

"Life. I don't like living anymore. I just want to… to die." He said with no regard.

*Her heart sank in fear and shock. He hated his life? Not worth living anymore?! She hastily moved to the other side and grabbed hold of his hand. She was suddenly was scared. Somehow with that touch, everything seemed to stand still. The air was different more calm that it was before she grabbed his hand. With her thumb and forefinger explored his hand, just explored.*

"Daisuke please don't say things like that. It scares me. What would your family, Veemon, your friends. Do you ever think what they would feel?" she pleaded, begging for an answer.

"My family. I'm a burden to them. Veemon is strong he would now what to do. As for the friends part, don't have any." He said.

"Dai… you know that's not true, we all… it's not true." She said unable to think of anything but that.

*Kari felt Daisuke tighten the grip she had on his hand, she did not want to let go now.*

"See? Everything would be fine. Everything would be for the better it seems. Hopefully old age will get me or at least a car." He said in a humorous way to himself.

*Kari released some of the tension of her grasp on his hand as well as some fears from her mind. She straightened herself up some since she was laying almost on the cave floor. She was now sitting upright.*

"I'm sorry for getting us lost today. Luckily Ken got us out somewhat." He said followed by a sigh.

"Am I a good leader, Kari?" he asked.

"Yes. You are you have braved many dangerous things and got us out of more than one jam in the past." She said.

*Unexpectedly Daisuke lifted up their intertwined hands and looked at Kari. He gently slid his remaining hand on her cheek and to the back of her neck. He just stared and she did the same. But after awhile he dropped his hand and then just kissed her slightly on the lips. This made Kari blush profusely but also in a state of confusion.*

"Why did you stop?" she asked bewildered.

"I forgot you and Takeru…" he stopped sensing Kari looking at him odd.

*He found himself in another embrace which he most assuredly did not back away from.*

"No we were never even a couple, people seem to think we are yet never think about our feeling towards each as other as just best friends." She explained.

*Outside the cave it started to pour down rain again with more vigor than last time. The fire was slowly burning it's last and thunder made it's presence know in the distance. This did not matter to anyone who slept, or who were awake. For Daisuke and Kari they had found someone to comfort their hearts. Life was good and no matter what the weather or circumstance of life they had each other and to Daisuke. Life was good.*

****

The End

a href=MAILTO:stealthblue2001@yahoo.comemail me/a 

PLEASE R+R


End file.
